1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for molding and assembling resin parts to produce a final resin product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art manufacturing process, a resin product that includes resin parts, particularly, a resin product that includes relatively moveable functional resin parts, such as gears, is manufactured by molding the parts, transferring them to an assembling line, and then assembling them into a final product with aid of workers or robots.
However, in the prior art manufacturing process, construction of the assembling line and assignment of workers or robots along the assembling line for assembling the parts are required, resulting in relatively high manufacturing cost. Furthermore, due to a recent demand of producing various products in small quantities and increased complication of the products, the number of different parts manufactured at each manufacture is increased, leading to disadvantageous complication and difficulties in parts control.